prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC513
Rinchan no Bukatsu Kettei! is the thirteen episode of Yes! Pretty Cure 5. The fourth season of the ''Pretty Cure ''franchise and prequel to Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Synopsis Rin is playing futsal with some other girls, and she is really good at it. She promisses to participate in next tournament together, even though she has other clubs to attend. When she returned home, her twin siblings Yu and Ai came out to greet her. Nozomi followed them. Rin's mom came out, telling Rin to watch after her siblings. Yu and Ai asked Rin to borrow her futsal ball, and she gave them, and asked not to lose this one. Nozomi asked what is futsal, calling it hot-sal (hot monkey), and Rin explained, that it's a mini-soccer with 5 players. Then Karen came to the shop, and Nozomi mentioned, that Rin is playing hot-sal. Rin said, that they are not official, because there are still members missing, so they are training at the park, but she promissed to go play for them. She is also playing other sports. Then Karen said, that every club tournament is on the same day this year, so she can't play everything. At school, Masukomi-ka came, asking her about which club will she choose, when girls from other clubs came, asking her the same thing. At lunch, Rin brought one yakisoba bread, and Otaka-san was worried, why only one. Nozomi said, that Rin has problems about sports, telling her the story, and Otaka-san said, that this might be better, because she can decide which club to attend completely. Rin said, that since her parents own flower shop, after seeing how hard they work, she can't not help them. Meanwhile, Gamao was looking at the job offers, but nothing seemed to fit him. He decided to do one job, because he was starving. After school Rin was running to futsal practice, because she was late due to everyone asking her to join their club. Masukomi-ka looked interested, that Rin has practice outside school. She went and heard others talking, that Rin won't probably come. She wouldn't want to join such small club as theirs, and they were so close to becoming officials. Later, Rin returned home only to find Yu and Ai having Coco and Natts as their toys. Nozomi and Urara were chacing them, when Komachi and Karen came out. Rin knew, that it was Nozomi who brought everyone along. Later, everyone went to the park with Yu, Ai, Nozomi and Urara playing with the ball so Yu and Ai would give Coco and Natts back, while Rin told the story about how she started playing futsal - she was walking with her siblings, when a ball came to her. She gave them that ball and started playing together. Then Yu and Ai accidentally kicked out the ball, and Gamao got it. Nozomi and Gamao recognised each other. He wanted to trade the ball to Dream Collet, but Nozomi refused. He wanted to destroy the ball, but Yu and Ai stopped him. Then he wanted to throw the ball at the kids with all his strenght, but Rin caught it in time. She told her sibling to go and lay, because she has to "talk" with this person and don't come out until she calls them. They went away, and Gamao changed to his monster form, and Rin transformed to Cure Rouge. Others transformed too. Then Gamao showed them, that he has a pinky. He caught it while cleaning. Then he changed that pinky to Kowaina. The Cures were battling Kowaina, when Gamao also attacked. Mint used her protection, and Dream successfully removed Kowaina mask with her attack. Kowaina turned back to pinky. Rouge used her fire on Gamao, because he wanted to attack her siblings, and he disappeared, not getting any money for his part-time job again. Later, Rin was saying, that she would turn down the futsal team, because her siblings are tricksters, but they came, saying, that she should join it because she loves playing futsal. They will be good and listen to mom. When she was about to hug her siblings, Masukomi-ka came, asking will she really join futsal, and Yuu with Ai confirmed that. Masukomi-ka took a picture and left. The next headline of the paper was that Natsuki Rin has finally decided her sports. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu Villains *Gamao Secondary Characters *Natsuki Kazuyo *Natsuki Ai *Natsuki Yu *Masuko Mika *Otaka Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5